Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe and an ultrasonic diagnosing system using this ultrasonic probe, in particular, an ultrasonic prone capable of observing two orthogonal cross sections, and an ultrasonic diagnosing system using this ultrasonic probe.